Halo:Conflicts/UNSC
The United Nations Space Command, better known as the UNSC, is the primary armed forces of the Unified Earth Government. Formed in the 2160's, during a period where remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System, the UNSC served mainly as an overseer of United Nations military operations in space. After initiating massive militarization propaganda throughout its off-world colonies, the UN, through the UNSC, defeated Communist and Fascist forces in a conflict generally known as the "Interplanetary War", consisting of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons and the South American rainforests. Although the war brought a great deal of suffering to both the colonial population and the residents of Earth, it also united humanity's military forces into a common armed force by the end of the 22nd century known as the UNSC. Starting Players who select to fight for the UNSC will go through the standard customization procedure. During this, they will choose how their character looks, their class, and what branch they will belong to. After the creation process is complete, they will enter the on the planet Sierra Largo. During the early training phase players will learn: Gameplay controls, Weapon variations, Vehicles, Enemy equipment. After completing basic training, players will move onto a more advanced training session, determined by what branch they chose. *Army: Army players are trained in defensive combat, including where to best set up defenses against the Covenant. *Navy: Navy players will be trained in the use of starships; the different crew stations, ship weaponry, and how to best fight the Covenant. *Marines: Marines are sent to Advanced Individual Training, which teaches advanced techniques in the players class. *Air Force: Air Force players will be trained in the use of all aircraft types. Branch and Special Abilities * : The UNSC Army is a branch of the UNSC Defense Forces primarily responsible for land-based military operations. **Defensive Emplacements - All Army troopers are trained in using defensive emplacements, including: foxholes, trenches, bunkers, guard towers, and spider holes. * : The UNSC Navy is the branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force responsible for naval operations, both aquatic and in space. **Naval Specialty - Navy players, no matter what class is chosen, has full access to all naval craft. * : The UNSC Marine Corps is a branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, primarily responsible for land-based military operations, and protecting Navy star ships and bases from attack. **Mobile Assault Force - UNSC Marines are trained to strike fast and strike hard, as such their weaponry and vehicles are both faster and more powerful than other branches. * : The UNSC Air Force is a branch of the UNSC defense forces, and is tasked with organizing aerial operations, conducting tactical strikes and bombing runs, providing close-air-support for infantry forces, and transportation of UNSCDF personnel. **Air Specialty - Air Force players, no matter what class is chosen, has full access to all aerial vehicles. Classes Weaponry Equipment Equipment are items that are used for a specific purpose. Equipment can also include various combat knives, grenades and land mines. Some equipment is restricted to specialized classes. Common Equipment * - A multipurpose combat knife issued to all UNSC personnel. Used when ammunition is scare, close quarters situations, and stealth raids. *Night vision device - Allows higher visual quality at night. *Translation Headset - Translates Covenant speech. Nearby Covenant players text will be translated. * - Designates a target for an airstrike, artillery strike, or orbital bombardment. The target will be programmed to aircraft laser guided munitions for precise targeting. *Binoculars - Allows infantry to zoom in, allowing them to detail an area. Players using binoculars can also spot enemy forces, allowing them to appear on nearby allied heads up displaces. Specialist Equipment * - Used to repair vehicles and structures. Unique to the engineer. *Medic Pack - Used to heal injured soldiers on the battlefield,contains various items. Unique to the medic. ** - Used to heal injured allies, whose condition is minor or moderate. **Defibrillators - Used to revive fallen allies. A revived ally will be counted as having grievous wounds, and will need to be healed properly to return to the fight. ** - Use to give a quick jolt of energy. Increases fire rate and sprint speed. ** - Used before attending to serious or grievous injuries, sterilizes area. Without the use of a generator, grievous wounds will still drain a wounded soldier of health. Armor and Fatigues UNSC infantry often wear personal armor systems to protect themselves against hostile fire. Armor has differing properties, such as protection against plasma damage and weight. Armor is divided into three parts: *A Helmet which protects the users head. *Body Armor which protects the users body torso and shoulders. *Boots which protects the users feet and shins. There are also specialized suits of armor. These suits are full body, and are often used for a specific purpose. As armor takes damage its defensive capabilities are degraded. The status of armor can be monitored by the heads up display, above the health bar. Armor has four stages: *Perfect - This armor is brand new, or has taken very little damage. It provides the best protection. *Used - This armor has taken damage, and its defensive capabilities are weakened. The armor will begin to show signs of damage. *Damaged - The armor has taken severe damage, and provides the least amount of protection. The armor will show signs of damage, such as burned plates and missing chunks. *Destroyed - The armor has been rendered useless and ineffective. Entire pieces of armor will be missing. Armor Combat Uniform Worn underneath armor, the combat uniform is used to provide a camouflage cover bonus, allowing UNSC infantry to blend into their surroundings. There are several patterns, each for a certain environment. File:ConflictsWoodlandCamo.png|A standard woodland pattern for use in forests. File:ConflictsDesertCamo.png|Tan colored pattern for use in deserts. File:ConflictsUrbanCamo.png|Urban pattern for use in cities or on starships. File:ConflictsArcticCamo.png|Arctic pattern for use in snow environments. File:ConflictsJungleCamo.png|Pattern used in thick jungles, and swamps. File:ConflictsMountainCamo.png|Pattern for use in mountain warfare. File:ConflictsAquaticCamo.png|Blue pattern for use in oceanic environments, as well as night time combat. File:ConflictsCovenantCamo.png|A special pattern for use by Marine forces boarding Covenant starships, or in Covenant strongholds. Navy Uniforms Worn by the UNSC Navy, uniforms differentiate which player is specific in a certain job. *Grey - Bridge officers uniform worn by crewman who operate on the bridge of a ship. *Orange - Engineering crewmen who keep the ship operational. *Yellow/Light Yellow - Tech officers who work in the Cryobays. Makes sure that UNSC personnel are fit after cryo for long periods of time. *Red - Security personnel who assist the Marines in security duties. *Blue/Light Blue - Science, worn by those who study the Covenant. Players can mark Covenant equipment for pickup by Science officers, who can reverse engineer the equipment to better protect UNSC personnel (ex. Science officers reverse engineering a plasma rifle, providing UNSC troops in nearby sectors better protection against plasma bolts). Marking equipment also provides the player with promotion points, depending on the quality and rarity of the equipment. Headgear Certain pieces of headgear can be worn for aesthetic purposes, and provide little or no protection. However they can provide a camouflage bonus and do not weigh down a player. *Bandanna - A triangular or square piece of cloth tied around the head. *Beret - A soft round cap, usually of wool felt, with a flat crown. There are numerous colors, which are determined by the players service branch. :*UNSC Army - Black :*UNSC Navy - Navy blue :*UNSC Marine Corps - Rifle green :*UNSC Air Force - Air Force blue *Patrol cap - A soft cap with a soft, rounded visor, and flat top, often worn by on duty officers. *Tuque - A knitted hat, made of synthetic fibers, that is designed to provide warmth in winter. *Boonie - A wide-brim hat often worn in hot weather or tropical environments. *Balaclava - A mask exposing only the eyes. The balaclava can be worn with another piece of headgear or a combat helmet. *Ballistic face mask - An armored mask that proves little armor protection. Can be worn with another piece of headgear. Vehicles Aircraft Spacecraft Ranks UNSC Base The Base is the UNSC's command center,providing support for forces defending the planet. To build a base, an Engineer needs to call in pods from a nearby ship, which brings in the Command Station. After constructing the station, more pods will bring in other basic structures until a base has one of each. A base can be further expanded by having specialty structures brought in, however only one specialty building can be brought in. Basic Buildings * - Provides a communications link for all forces operating on planet. Inside, an NPC Officer can give players assignments to complete. * - Provides a place for soldiers to store extra equipment, such as looted Covenant equipment. * - Provides a place for troops to receive basic weapons and armor. * - A training site, players can use this building to train their combat skills in vehicle simulators or against AI opponents. Players do not earn promotion points inside the Drill Grounds. * - Vehicle depot, where players can requisition standard, unmodified vehicles. Specialty Buildings * - Building which provides UNSC VTOL aircraft dropships and gunship. *Airbase - Places runways and hangars for aircraft. *Field hospital - A base with multiple Triages for wounded soldiers to heal. * - A standard UNSC Firebase, however a Fortress is reinforced with walls, and underground passages to nearby bases. *Fire support base - A UNSC Firebase, with emplaced M69 artillery cannons capable of providing indirect fire support in a planetary sector. *Advanced Vehicle Depot - An advanced vehicle depot, designed to provide specialized vehicles, such as Scorpions with flamethrowers, etc. *Advanced Armory - Allows access to weaponry modified with Picatinny Combat Attachment Points. * Pad - Provides access to orbiting ships. Players can requisition their ships here, provided there is an Orbital Shipyard. Orbital Installations Orbital Installations are structures that orbit the planet. They can only be requisitioned when the planet falls completely into the hands of a faction. A maximum of four installations can be requisitioned in a planetary sector. * - UNSC Space Stations used to protect planets against hostile ships. Armed with a Mk. V Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, ODPs can pierce any Covenant shielding. However, ODPs require a ground based generator for power, these are built in spots selected by the player who requisitions the ODP. Destruction of the generator results in the shutting down of the platform, rendering it useless. * - Used to repair and rearm UNSC ships in space. An ORS is lightly armed, only ten anti air weapons for close range defense. *Shipyard - Allows players to produce ships from a Shuttle Pad. Players can dock their ships here for rearmament and to receive other forces such as UNSC Marine units.